The Six
by tortgirl
Summary: Bella Swan has just moved to Forks Washington wih her hippie parents. She entangles witht he six, the most prized clique in all of Forks high. Non-canon at first AH and AU. Please review this is my first serious fanfic.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

**Bella**

Sometimes I feel invisible. Like no one sees me or no one cares to. I feel like that every time I start a new school. Invisible.

I miss that feeling.

Edward was on the floor motionless as I tried to give him mouth to mouth. Alice was screaming frantically and Rosalie and Emmett were calling 911. The only ones who weren't doing anything were Victoria and Jasper. They just stood there. Watching. Their faces were emotionless. Not scared by what was happening, not concerned at all. They just stared.

That was when I figured it out…


	2. Bella and Alice

**Bella**

It was my first day of school. My eighth school ever. My family and I moved to Forks Washington by just picking a place from a map with our eyes closed. My parents were like that. I guess my parents were hippies. Nomad hippies who wore hemp and listened to the grateful dead. I'm not like that, I mean sure I had crocheted a few sweaters and wore my hair in fishtail braids, but I liked watching _Gossip girl_ and listening to my iPod like normal teenage girls. I just happened to live in an RV and traveled wherever my parents felt 'inspired' to go.

But anyway let's get back to first day of school. I was in jeans and a green peace t-shirt with a knitted tan sweater. My hair was in fishtails (as per usual) and I was wearing no makeup. I was prepared for being mocked or stared at for being the new 'hippie chick' and don't get me wrong; I was. But then something really weird happened.

"Hi, I'm Alice, what's your name?" That was some tiny little preppy girl who had come up to me in between periods. I was at my locker and when I closed it there she was.

"Bella." I answered. I really hated my name for a while. It's short for Isabella. I guessed I should be thankful my parents didn't name me Sunshine or Moonbeam or something hippie-ish like that. But seriously, talk about pretentious. Then calling me _Bella_ for short. Jeez. I wanted to be called Izzy for a while but no one went for it. But I eventually got used to it and by then I could say Bella without cringing.

"Pretty name, so since you're new I would love to show you around and maybe if you want you can sit with us at lunch." She was very perky. And her hair was short and spiky, but nice not like an emo wannabe.

"Uh…sure." I answered. I knew it was probably some trick to humiliate me but I went with it anyway. Why the hell not?

**Alice**

"So I was thinking, that new girl should totally sit with us at lunch." I told Rosalie in Spanish class.

Rosalie looked up from her compact at the new hippie girl in the back row.

"I don't know, we don't usually let people sit with us." She said and returned to her mirror.

"I know, but we _never_ get new people. Ever. And that hippie boho thing is in now, right? I think she has potential." I said happily. Bringing in new people wouldn't hurt; it would make us look more approachable and less scary. That was a plus in my book, not necessarily in Victoria's but nothing we can't work around.

"Talk to Vic about it," Rose said. "Although I doubt she'll say yes."

"Well…" I started.

"Oh, you didn't." Rosalie said.

"I kind of actually already asked her." I said.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and smacked her hand against her forehead. "Without letting Vic know?"

I shrugged. "Victoria isn't the boss of us." I said.

"No, but she is to everyone else." Rose muttered.

"Oh hush, it won't be a problem." I told her. "Although I probably should least let her know beforehand. Where is she after this class?"

Rosalie checked her watch. "It's eleven so she's probably with Emmett in 'their spot'." Rosalie rolled her eyes in disgust.

Ew. Victoria and Emmett like to keep their physical relationship healthy by doing a sexual act with each other at least once a day. And to keep the excitement they liked doing it at school.

"Maybe I can catch them after." I muttered to myself.

"Uh! Ah! Right there, yes. YES! YES! Oh, God Yes!" I didn't catch them after.

I luckily hadn't seen them do anything, but I did hear it. And I really didn't want to. I quickly backed up until I couldn't hear anything and waited for them to come out. Emmett and Victoria's 'spot' was in the school's basement. No one knew about the basement except janitors and my boyfriend Edward. Edward has an 'in' with the janitor Lucky. And he told him about that place with the really creepy long passageways until you hit a swampy room that was the basement. Where Victoria decided she wanted to do stuff with Emmett every day. I don't know why Victoria even likes Emmett. She's way smarter than him and is totally too pretty for him. I mean Emmett was totally cute, but he was a football player. I guessed she was just using him for his body. But it was super obvious that he had the hots for Rose. I didn't know why she was toying with him like that.

Finally after ten minutes they came out.

"What are you doing here?" Vic asked me fixing her hair.

What was I doing there? Oh, right. "Oh, um I just wanted to ask you if we can have the new girl sit with us at lunch." I wore my innocent yet cheeky expression.

"That'd be cool." Emmett said zipping up his fly.

Vic just gave me her usual annoyed look. But right when I was sure she was going to say no she said: "Whatever." And walked away.

"Yes!" I whispered happily. Dodged a bullet there.

**Bella**

I went to the cafeteria and saw the perky chick sitting with a blonde girl in a cheerleading uniform and a blonde guy in an oxford shirt.

I went over there expecting the worst.

"Hey." I said not sitting down.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Hey! Oh Jasper, Rosalie this is Bella. She's new."

Jasper gave me a half a second glance and resumed eating a salad. Rosalie gave me a closed mouth smile and tried talking to Alice again.

"Sit down, sit down." Alice said enthusiastically.

I sat down just to shut her up.

"The rest of gang isn't here yet but they are going to love you. The rest are Emmett, Victoria and Edward. Edward's my boyfriend he is so cute. You'll see." And she kept chattering on.

Then came a strawberry blonde girl with some meat headed jock looking guy. He was whispering something in her ear and she nodded and looked bored.

I noticed when the girl sat down at our table the blonde guy Jasper perked up sort of. It wasn't that obvious but I had read a lot of books on body language, he seemed intrigued in seeing her.

"Hello all," The red blonde said. "Oh hi, you must be that new girl."

"Bella," I said with a mouth full of chips.

"Charmed, I'm sure." I heard her mutter. Jasper smirked at her and she smirked back.

Then someone sat down next to me. I didn't even hear him approach. I turned to look at him and I hate to admit this but my breath caught.

He was _gorgeous_ I mean he could be a model. He was seriously unkempt in tattered jeans and a white t-shirt. Seriously James Dean. Wow.

"Baby," Alice said. "Where were you? It's twelve thirty."

Gosh, clingy much.

He looked at her with a blank expression. "Nowhere, god Alice it's not the Spanish inquisition."

"Whatever. Edward sweetheart, this is Bella. Bella this is my soul mate Edward." Edward totally rolled his eyes at the phrase _soul mate_.

"Hey," He barked emotionlessly and started eating his burger.

"Hey." I said back.

"So where are you from, Bella?" The blonde cheerleader girl asked.

I never know what to answer that question with.

"Oh, everywhere I guess." I said and ate another chip.

"Cool," she said and after an awkward silence. "So how do you do your hair like that?"

"Oh its easy," I said and I explained the semantics of the fishtail braid.

That kept her and Alice entranced for a total of five minutes.

"So what do you guys like to do?" I asked awkwardly.

Of course Alice answered.

"Well Vic and Jasper are in chess club and student council and they do mock trial and debate team. Rose is a cheerleader and captain of the girls volleyball team. Emmett is the quarterback-"

I accidently stopped her there. "So are you two together then?" I asked. Seeing a cheerleader and a QB at the same table usually meant they were together.

Emmett blushed and Rosalie looked away.

"No!" Alice said laughing. "You'd think so, right? But no, Rose is with Jasper and Emmett with Vic. Anyway, Edward doesn't really do student activities and I like to do a play a year with the drama club. So what do you like to do?"

Sadly I meant like in general not in school but whatever.

"Um…I don't know, maybe I could try the school paper." I had always liked writing.

Her face brightened up. "That would be so awesome, you totally should."

After that whole ordeal it was time for biology. I really hoped that no one from that group would be there. I had a feeling I wouldn't be asked back there so why bother seeing them again. But someone was there.

The gorgeous James Dean guy. Edward.


	3. Edward and Jasper

**Edward**

_Oh yay, the new hippie girl is my new lab partner. _

I liked not having one, it was nice. I thanked God when Lauren Mallory got pregnant and left school so I wouldn't have to be her partner anymore. She was such a dumbass.

Bio was my favorite class. The only one I didn't have to be totally fucked on blow with. Well not much. The high from an hour ago was pretty much gone now, which was nice since I didn't want to fuck up in this class. Alice noticed I was gone. That can't happen again.

She sat down. The new girl. Bella. She didn't say anything to me she just sat down.

_Good girl._

As class went on she kept avoiding me and I didn't bother with her, turned out that she was pretty good at this too. Which then made me notice that she had really nice hair. A nice dark brown.

_Why did I notice her hair?_

I shook the thought off and went back to work.

After class I shot up and left without a word.

I had Spanish next and I needed a fix for that class. I fucking hated Spanish, it was evil. So I went to the boy's bathroom and got my little bag that I hid in the third stall. I couldn't do too much just enough for them not to notice but enough for me to not give a shit about class. I dipped my finger in and snorted what came on my finger. I did it twice. One for each nostril.

I was then ready for Spanish.

**Jasper**

I really do hate this class. Social studies, you'd think I'd like it considering I loved general history and cultural events but this class was horrid. And I was in a fucking AP class for God's sake!

I looked to Victoria next to me her hand was in her red-blonde hair looking completely bored. As bored as I was.

I gave her an annoyed eye roll and she smirked at me. Then I looked at Rosalie. My _girlfriend_. In all honesty I really don't feel anything for Rosalie. Sure there's affection since I've known her about ten years but it's more a sisterly affection then a romantic one. But the summer after middle school ended Rosalie really grew up. She went from this pretty but nothing special girl to this golden haired goddess. It also didn't hurt that her breasts grew from an A-cup to a D. But just as you get tired of a great toy you get tired of a golden goddess. This is what happened with Rosalie and I. We started off great then we had sex and that was great too and then by the middle of sophomore year I found myself attracted Jessica Stanley. But I couldn't bring myself to breaking it off with Rose. I loved her too much to hurt her like that, so instead of breaking her poor little naïve heart I decided to live the lie that is our relationship. But I did have Jessica Stanley like I wanted and many other girls. If I wanted something I get it.

Right now I'm in between women, I got bored with Jessica after one night, and Lauren got pregnant before I could even bother, which was a pity because she was one nice piece of ass. The next girl I could try is Angela Weber but she's with that Asian kid. What's his name? Ben or something.

She seems too nice a girl to cheat on her boyfriend.

I could try the new girl, she seemed…fresh enough. Bella. Hmm…I should talk to Vic about it. Vic always loved hearing about my revolting conquests, they entertained her.

The bell rang (thank the lord) and off I went to my government elective with Victoria.

"So, what do you think of new girl?" I asked her walking down the hall.

She gave me a delicious smirk. "Down boy, you just got off-what was her name?"

"Maria." I answered. Maria was a lovely girl, so eager to please.

"Oh yes, Maria. Lovely girl. But seriously, if you want the little hippie girl take it slow." She warned her voice getting a pinch of authority. I hated when she used that voice on me.

"Fine. But how do you expect me to do that?" I asked her.

She smiled again. "How about giving her one of those lovely Jasper smiles. I know how much girls melt over those."

"I barely glanced at her today and none of us were very welcoming. Do you think she will sit with us again?" Stupid question, the girl will find out who we are and she'll just die to eat with us again.

"Oh honey, do you still doubt our power?"

**Edward**

"Alice, stop it." I mumbled in my car at the stop light. School finally ended and I was driving home with Victoria and Alice. Alice wanted to get bio tutoring from me and she kept trying to grope me while I was driving.

"Fine. But you'll get more when we get to your room." She squealed in my ear.

My step-sister Victoria was sitting in the back talking to Jasper on her cell phone.

I couldn't stand Alice anymore, ever since last December I've practically hated her. But when she had her breakdown in March I couldn't abandon her and I still can't. As much as she annoys me I won't let her go back to that place.

We got home to our multi-story mansion that my parents bought a couple years ago when we moved here. My mother Esme married Dr. Carlisle Cullen ten years ago, he had a daughter my age named Victoria. Carlisle and Victoria are from England but since Victoria moved to the US when she was five she barely had an accent. When I first met her I called her Alison Wonderland because that's who she sounded like. We moved to Forks two years ago when Carlisle got a job offer to be chief of medicine at Forks Hospital. I'm originally from Chicago I lived there all my life. Even after my mom put my dad in jail after trying to kill her.

We went inside Victoria went upstairs and continued talking to Jasper. I went to the kitchen to say hi to my mom.

"Hey mom." I said I noticed Alice had followed me in.

"Hey, Mrs. Cullen." She said bashfully.

"Hi sweethearts, here have a cookie." She handed a warm sweet smelling white-chocolate chip cookie.

"Thanks mom, we're going to go study now." And we went upstairs.


	4. Rosalie and Victoria

**Rosalie**

Cheerleading practice was a bust. _As usual._

_Everyone knows I don't care anymore, everyone knows that my heart isn't in cheering on football players. _

I was in my car. Waiting.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

I had no idea why. I just knew I wanted to. I really wanted to. It was the only time I didn't feel like a complete fake.

And I had every right to do it too; Jasper's been cheating on me since that slut Jessica practically jumped him at that party last year, so why shouldn't I?

While I was lost in thought my car door opened, I turned to look at her.

"Hey," I said. I sounded a little sad.

She smiled at me. "Hey," She leaned in and kissed me softly. And I felt a lot better.

"So how was your day?" I asked Angela.

She shrugged. "It was okay, I guess."

It all started on Saturday. Mike Newton's party. Jasper was doing that girl Maria in one of the rooms and all of my friends had already left. Eric Yorkie had started a game of 'spin the bottle' with a beer bottle and I joined in.

It was my turn to spin and it landed on Angela. Her hair was wild and she looked nervous.

"It landed on a girl," I said unsure. "Do I spin again?"

Mike chuckled. "This isn't junior high, Hale. You get seven minutes with whoever you land on."

I looked at Angela again, she was blushing.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." I walked to the closet with her and Eric closed us in. "I'll get you two ladies in seven minutes." And he winked at us. It was kind of gross.

Once we were sure he was gone from earshot I sagged against the wall.

"We don't have to- you know do anything." Angela said.

Originally I wasn't planning to. I was just going to ignore her for seven minutes and then get the hell out of there with or without Jasper. But when she said that something changed. I looked at her again. Angela was pretty and I tried to see if I could find that attractive. I guess I could. I never really checked a girl out before. Angela was pretty and tall taller than me and I was well above average. Right then I decided.

_What the hell?_

I walked over to her (which was really only two steps considering how small the closet was). I grabbed her head and kissed her. Hard. Like I had never kissed anyone, there wasn't any tongue or anything but it was just hard. She kissed me back with the same intensity her hand went to my hair and hand went to her shoulders. After a few seconds we broke apart.

"Wow," I heard her murmur.

I raised my eyebrows. "Yeah," I looked away for a second. "Want to just say screw it and just make out until Eric gets us?"

She nodded and we resumed kissing. This time our tongues did meet and it just gained more intensity I gripped her hair almost pulling it and her hand started to go down to my collarbone just above my breasts. I didn't know I had so much unresolved sexual tension in me. It was strange because Jasper and I had sex once a week. And I had never found Angela attractive in anyway.

_Where was all this coming from?_

We kept going like that until we heard Eric approach. We quickly broke apart and tried to fix our hair.

When Eric opened the door he found us talking about eyeliner.

"So…are you sure you want to do this?" Angela asked me.

I looked at her. "What? Yeah, of course." I tried smiling at her but it felt flat.

"You just seem like you're somewhere else." She noted stroking my hair.

"I was just thinking. So your place or mine?" I asked changing the subject.

"My parents aren't home until six so we have an hour alone." She said raising an eyebrow. I nodded and she told me where to go.

**Victoria**

"I'm bored, come over." I barked at Emmett over the phone. He told me he'd be there in a jiff.

I really do love Emmett, not necessarily how most people love their boyfriends, but I do love him. I love all of my friends. Even when it seems like I don't. They just don't get me. I think Jasper gets me sometimes but he always seems so eager to please me. Too eager. I don't like it. He's not my puppy.

But that's how it is with me. People know the control I have over them. It started freshman year I found a senior cheerleader cheating on her quarterback boyfriend with a guy in the AV club. She begged me not to tell anyone. I did anyway. She was ruined. And seeing her boyfriend the next day after I sent that email to the whole school break up with his precious cheerleader gave me great pleasure. And from then on that's who I've been. The girl who if she finds out your secrets will tell everyone. I'm like gossip girl except I have no problem with people knowing who I am. With people knowing who I am I have informants, people who are too scared to say anything themselves. And with that information I use it.

I don't have some hideous blog or anything like that. No, first I go find out if that piece of information is true. I'm not a rumor mill. I make sure all that I tell is true. That's where Jasper comes in, he gets my information. Let's say Sally Somebody saw Mr. Mason and Mrs. Alfred doing a little something in the teachers' lounge while she was on her way to band practice. She would come up to me sometime in the day and tell me. I would then send Jasper to find out if she was true. If that week he found no proof of Mr. Mason and Mrs. Alfred having an affair I would disregard Sally as an informant and move on. But if he did find proof and took pictures of it, I would then use these photos for blackmail. I would go to Mrs. Alfred (the married one) and tell her to do me a favor (whatever I needed at the time) if I didn't need anything I would say that she owes me a credit and that means whenever I need something she would have to do it or I would release my information. Now if she was smart she would listen to me. And that's how it is.

People tell me or any of my other allies (Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper) and so it begins.

I hadn't gotten anything in two weeks, not since Lauren Mallory's pregnancy. Now that was lovely. Jasper was interested in her so he followed her around a bit to scope out possible places to 'accidently' bump into her and he saw her leave Planned Parenthood. Well a quick little phone call got him the information that she had decided to keep her baby. Lauren pissed me off earlier that year and I needed to get her back so I didn't bother black mailing her.

**Rosalie**

"I can't believe I'm making out with one of the infamous _six_. If someone sees us together will Victoria tell everyone?" Angela liked to talk when we had breathers. It was a little annoying.

"No, Vic doesn't take information on any of us. Otherwise she would have blackmailed Jasper ages ago." I smiled at her and started to kiss her again. We were on her bed, a small cramped purple sheeted bed.

She broke away from me. "It's just so weird. Being with a girl. Well I mean not _being_ with one. But you know what I mean. It's not that different from Ben but I don't know, it is."

"Uh huh," I tried kissing her neck to shut her up but it didn't work.

"I kind of feel bad, doing this to Ben I mean. He's sweet. But just…I don't know, we don't really connect anymore. Not like you and me." Finally she shut up and kissed my lips.

After I decided I was done with the physical stuff, and then was when I was glad to hear her talk. I just didn't like when you mixed the two together.

We talked and it was nice. It was like when Alice and I talked before last year. Before her breakdown. I missed that Alice. Ever since she got back from the hospital she's just been so weird. Overly perky and clinging on to Edward like the Jaws of Life. And Jasper, we haven't been a happy couple for about a year. I haven't felt any real passion for him since I found out he cheated on me. But I didn't break up with him. I knew that if I did I would be out of the group, vulnerable and with no friends. I couldn't do that. I saw what she did to Coach Clapp after she found out that he had been doing a student. If I ever did anything stupid I wanted to be protected. Like I am now. I knew Victoria didn't give a rat's ass about any of us. Not even Jasper who acts like her own personal lap dog. She just used us to get informants. Most people were too scared of her to actually go up to her, but not to me or Alice or Emmett. Edward maybe, but the only reason she kept him around was because he's her stepbrother. And Jasper because he's so freakishly good stalking people.


End file.
